Perfect Partner
by flortarallo
Summary: "It was their first day back and the case was FINALLY solved. She loves her job, she does, but she can't stand another second inside the Precinct..." Post S5. One-shot. Caskett. Co-authored with nicbec75.


_Disclaimer: At this point both myself & Nic would like to confirm that, in no uncertain terms, do we claim ownership of these remarkable, maddening, challenging, frustrating characters. They are the brainchild of Andrew W Marlowe and we bow before his greatness. __In Marlowe We Trust._

* * *

**Perfect Partner**

It was their first day back and the case was FINALLY solved. He could tell she'd been anxious to close this one and looking forward to it too, judging by how often she'd checked her phone throughout the day for an update or incoming emergency call. He loves her even more (if that's possible) when she worries so much about the people she loves. She would have tried to hide it in the past, but he's gotten to know her better than anyone. After years of building their relationship and going back and forth, he'd finally broken through her seemingly impenetrable walls. They'd taken that leap together and decided to give it a shot.

Who would have known that after only a year and a half of dating, this little bundle of joy would come into their lives? At just 3 months old, with her bright baby blue eyes and light brown hair Emma Johanna Castle couldn't be more beautiful. His heart grows a little bigger, filled with so much pride and joy, every time she laughs at his silly faces. But that feeling doesn't even compare with the emotion that fills his entire being when he sees Kate interact with their daughter. Watching as she cradles Emma in her arms, plays with her or tries to soothe her. She has embraced motherhood as naturally and as gracefully as any other task she's put her heart and soul into. He can see the awe in her eyes when she looks at their child and he can only hope that Kate's strength, her heart, her vulnerability, her sense of rightness, are passed on to Emma.

After 3 months with barely an hour or two spent apart, he knows she's dying to get home to her just as much as he is. To see her dazzling smile for one more time or just to watch her sleeping so peacefully that it could calm even the angriest of beasts.

The case may be solved and another criminal off the streets but there's still the small matter of dotting all the i's and crossing all the t's to make sure their case is as air tight as possible. He knows Kate prides herself on doing her job, it's part of why he loves her. And she isn't one to shirk her responsibilities - even if it means rushing home to their baby girl, which he so desperately wants, no NEEDS, to do. So he's left with no other option…

* * *

It was their first day back and the case was FINALLY solved. She loves her job, _she does_, but she can't stand another second inside the Precinct. It's amazing how much this place has changed for her. It's no longer a place of lonely nights driven by her obsession to solve her mother's case. With Castle's appearance it changed into a happy place, despite the morbid task they faced on a daily basis. Although it was highly unwanted to begin with, she found that his constant presence by her side and his unwavering faith in her, were what got her through her darkest days. Their unorthodox partnership gave her a new lease on life that she never thought possible. And now that they're 'partners' in every sense of the word, the Precinct has become a place where they're forced to use all their self-control to hide the things they want to do to one another. After the birth of Emma, _their _daughter, she's found her drive to find justice is stronger than ever. Not only does she want her child to grow up in as safe a world as possible but also for selfish reasons – another case solved brings her one step closer to riding that elevator out of the precinct and home to her baby girl.

After seeing Emma for the first time, she couldn't believe how she _ever_ thought loving someone, and having people love you in return, could make you weaker. It makes you stronger, full and whole. Emma was just so unexpectedly perfect. It's the simplest things that always manage to steal her breath away - watching her sleep peacefully without a care in the world or sitting propped up on Castle's lap while he's writing, the two of them waiting for her to come home after a workout or trip to the store. Every time, she can't help smile and remember a phrase her mother used to say to her but that she never fully understood until now: _"The expected is just the beginning; the unexpected is what changes our lives."_

Suddenly, she's brought out of her thoughts by the man who has been there beside her for more than six years now.

"So…Case is closed. What's left now? Can we… go home?" Castle asks eagerly. She can tell by the wistful look in his eyes that he's just as impatient to get home to Emma as she is.

"I have tons of paperwork that I need to get through" She answers, looking at him tiredly.

"Kate, do u want me to stay and finish it for you? I know you've been dying to leave this place since moment one."

"No, I haven't," she says in what she hopes sounds like a rather offended tone.

"Really?" Castle asks with a smirk on his face implying _don't lie to me!_

After hesitating for all of two seconds, she admits defeat. "Okay, I do! But I can't leave YOU to do the paperwork! And not on my first day back either. Gates would have a fit!"

"Look, Kate, I'm _more_than willing to help you with paperwork if it gets you out of here and home to OUR daughter" He will never get tired of saying that, "...and make Emma's eyes light up at the sight of you just a little bit sooner. Don't worry, I'm a quick writer. I'll catch up with the two of you faster than you can imagine."

His offer makes her feel incredibly grateful, and strangely aroused. They closed the case quickly, so maybe they could both sneak away. She's suddenly having flashes of his fingers gently caressing her cheeks, before moving up to run through her hair, as he kisses her softly in the elevator on their ride down…STOP! Emma's waiting. She really needs to start having more self-control if she doesn't want to give their daughter a little sibling anytime soon.

She shakes her head to clear her thoughts before he can notice what she was thinking, and states what she's known in her heart from the beginning: "You really are the perfect partner. Thank you."

"Always."

"Castle..?"

"Yes Kate, my love?" He says with a self-satisfied smirk.

"You really have no idea how to fill one of these out, do you?" She holds up one of the forms, quickly transforming his grin into an adorable pout.

Still not ready to admit defeat he tries another approach, putting on the most irritatingly whiny voice he can muster

''Beckett pleeeeeeeease!"

She just throws her head back and laughs, happy and carefree. Yep, that's her partner. The man who worked his way into her heart. The father of her child. And she couldn't love him any more.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_References in this fic were made to scenes from Castle 4x07 Cops & Robbers and Grey's Anatomy 3x13 Great Expectations. No copyright intended, merely borrowing from the respective owners._

**_Last words from Flor & Nic:_**_We hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as we enjoyed the experience of creating it. This little collaboration was a first for us both and it was surprisingly fun and we learnt quite a lot in the process :D As always, reviews are most welcome - we'd love to know what you thought!Always, Flor & Nic Xx_


End file.
